everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes and Villains Part 2
Heroes and Villains Part 2 is the 12th episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 3 Transcript "Theme Song" "a boy & a girl barge into the room" Boy: To think, we'd ever catch Alex White, the bandit himself. Girl: And Mac Beauty, the thorn in Emily Thorn's side. Alex: Wait, you're sayin' I'm in Snow White's family & he's in Sleeping Beauty's? Girl: Yes, what are u, stupid? Mac: No, but my fist will be in your face if u dare call us dumb ever again. Boy: Ooh, a feisty one, I like the taste of feisty. Alex: Wait, you're gonna eat us. Girl: That's the plan. Alex: Oh hex no! "Al tried w/ all his might to cast a spell, Mac did as well, nothing" Mac: I wish we still had powers! Boy: Wait, u want magic? Alex: Yeah, u got some? Girl: Indeed. Mac: Can we have some? Girl: Depends, what are ya willin' to trade? Alex: U set us free & u can get your hands on Hyde. Boy: The king? Alex: He's a-yes, the king. Girl: Deal. "the girl & boy release Al & Mac from their cages" Boy: Here, "hands jar" it's the magic. Girl: Just sprinkle it on top of ya & boom, you've got magic. "Al sprinkles the magic dust on himself, his eyes glow red w/ anger" Mac: Ooh, I know that face, seen it many times. Girl: What does it mean? "Al casts a spell, trapping the boy & girl in their own traps" Boy: Hey! Girl: U promised! Alex: Yeah, I lied. "Al & Mac disappear in a cloud of smoke" Cut to Cafeteria: Rocky: Where is he! Nicky: Where's who? Rocky: Alex White! Emily: And Mac Beauty! Francine: We don't know your royaltiness. Rocky: Hop along frog. "w/ a flick of his wrist, Fran transforms from girl to frog" Nicky: Oh my. Emily: Adventurer, u must know where the hide. Nicky: My father, Alistair, may be an adventurer but I am not. Rocky: Shame, return to wonderland u sad excuse of a boy. "another flick of his wrist & Nicky vanishes" Alex: Hey, lookin' for me! Rocky: Yes, "caresses face" there's the precious king's apple. Alex: Wait, Owen's king & still my bf? Emily: Yes child, were u hit on the head? Mac: True love's kiss, that shall solve our predicament. "Al & Mac disappear in a cloud of smoke" Rocky: Wait, what? I had him! Emily: Where are they! Cut to Owen's dorm: Alex: Hey, babe. Owen: Al, what the spell in goin' on? Mac: It's a long story, just kiss him. Owen: Huh? I'm fine w/ that but por que? Alex: It'll fix this whole mess. Owen: Uh, ok? "Owen kisses Al & bright flash returns 'em to the author's workshop" Author: Oh, wasn't expecting visitors. Chris: Looks like the spell broke. Hyde: Stupid true love's kiss. Greg: Guess this is the end for u. Alex: Yes indeed. Author: If I may, I can take care of him. Mac: Please do. Alex: But before u do. "Al punches Hyde, knocking him out cold" Alex: Ok, I'm good. Greg: Wait, when we were gone, we realized- Chris: Being evil gets us nowhere. Mac: You're just sayin' that so u don't get sent to the island. Chris: No, we mean it, we want to choose good. Alex: I can tell when people are lyin', they aren't. Hyde: Me too? Author: I think not, even after messing w/ my equipment. "Author writes down, Make sure Hyde is never able to leave the island even w/ the barrier being down" Mac: Where'd he go? Author: Back to the island. Owen: Looks like we've got some new students. Alex: O, you're still here? Owen: Yep, I saw everything. Author: I think u should return back to school. Mac: Yeah, we're so sorry for barging in. Author: No worries. Cut to EAH: Alex: Yep, everything's back to normal. Mac: For now. Owen: So, Alex White the bandit. Alex: Let's not talk about that. Owen: "chuckles" Mac: I have to admit, we sounded pretty bad arse. Alex: I guess. "the 3 laugh of the fact then head to class" Mac: "walks pass" Hey, Rocky. Rocky: That's your highness. "Rocky's eyes glow purple, signifying that he's Rocky from alternate world" "End" Characters *Alex White *Owen Charming *Rocky Queen *Mac Beauty *Emily Thorn *Nicky Wonderland *Francine Croakington *Hyde *Gregory Breadhouse *Christian De Vil Category:Off the Island Category:Episodes